


Be With Me

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku Gin Ichimaru. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku.” AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:  Be With Me**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Gin-Rukia  
Genre: Romance / Drama  
Warnings: AU, mungkin agak OOC. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dongeng terkenal Beauty and the Beast dan video clip Meatloaf berjudul I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That) dengan tambahan imajinasi sana-sini. Sudah saya sebutin lho!

 **Summary:** “ **Aku Gin Ichimaru. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku.”** **AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tidak ada yang saya punyai selain imajinasi, fantasy dan semangat.**

**Cerita ini saya persembahkan buat teman-teman yang sudah mendukung GinRuki: Ararancha, Sava, Yuuaja, the1st, dan kawan-kawan di FB mau pun di Twitter. Ini untuk kalian = )**

**Chapter 1**

**.-.-.**

_I know you can save me_

_No one else can save me now but you_

_(I’d Do Anything For Love ~Meatloaf)_

**.-.-.**

                Seorang bocah berwajah rubah mengintai dari balik jendela rumah besarnya. Bocah laki-laki itu menjulurkan badan kurusnya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Kedua matanya selalu memicing namun bukan berarti dia tak mampu melihat dengan sempurna.

                Di bawah sana, agak jauh dari rumah besarnya yang suram, seorang anak perempuan berbaju compang-camping tengah memungut ranting-ranting kayu yang patah atau luruh ke tanah. Anak perempuan itu bertubuh pendek dan kurus, tapi ditilik dari caranya bergerak, dia termasuk bocah yang lincah. Wajah kecilnya tirus dan kotor. Sesekali dia melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan khawatir. Ketika tak ada yang datang, dia lega dan terus mencari kayu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mengeluarkan tali dan mengikat kayu-kayu yang didapatnya. Karena tubuhnya kurus kerontang, bocah perempuan itu tidak kuat memanggul kayu. Karena itulah dia menyeret talinya.

                Si anak laki-laki yang mengintip itu paham bahwa  bocah perempuan itu mencari kayu supaya bisa makan dan bertahan hidup.  Dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya bocah di bawah sana itu agak takut mencari kayu di dekat rumahnya, namun karena pohon-pohon jauh lebih banyak tumbuh di sekeliling rumahnya, anak perempuan itu tak punya pilihan lain. Yah, walau sebenarnya tak akan ada yang marah dan keluar untuk menghardiknya. Tak ada yang akan peduli seberapa banyak kayu yang diambil gadis cilik itu.

                Anak laki-laki itu kadang tersenyum menyaksikan si gadis cilik berusaha mengaitkan tali supaya kayu yang didapatnya tertata rapi dan mudah dibawa. Kendati gadis itu cekatan mengumpulkan kayu, ketika mengikatnya, kadang dia terlihat kesulitan.

                Hanya gadis cilik berambut hitam itulah hiburan satu-satunya bagi si anak laki-laki. Dia ingin turun dan menyapa gadis itu, tapi niat itu hanya disimpan dalam hati.

                Tiba-tiba si anak perempuan itu mendongak dan melihat ke jendela.

                Saat itulah anak laki-laki itu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Cepat-cepat dia merunduk dalam-dalam. Dia bahkan memastikan rambut keperakannya tersembunyi di balik kursi yang didudukinya.

                Setelah beberapa lama, dia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala dan melongok ke luar jendela. Gadis cilik itu telah pergi.

                Si anak laki-laki kecewa.

                Tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya.

                “Kau kenapa, Gin?”

**.-.-.**

                Rukia tetap datang ke hutan Seireitei. Dia tak akan berhenti mencari kayu atau jamur, apa pun yang terjadi! Pekerjaan itu sudah dilakoninya selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika masih lebih kecil dulu, kadang dia mencuri supaya perutnya tidak melilit lagi. Dia tak punya rumah. Bajunya pun hanya beberapa potong. Rukia hanya punya dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia punya beberapa teman. Sayangnya, mereka sudah tiada, meninggalkannya sendirian. Kehidupan jalanan memang keras dan tidak ramah.

                Agak jauh masuk hutan ada sebuah rumah yang luar biasa besar. Sejauh yang bisa diingat Rukia, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah itu. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat. Tak ada yang bisa diintip dari luar. Desas-desus mengatakan rumah itu dihuni iblis dari neraka. Lebih jauh lagi, rumor yang beredar menyatakan tak hanya iblis, namun juga berbagai siluman tinggal di sana. Sesungguhnya, batin Rukia, tak ada tahu pasti kebenaran cerita itu. Tak ada penduduk yang berani menggedor gerbang kayu tebal itu dan membuktikan apakah cerita itu benar atau hanya isapan jempol semata.

                Rukia tak peduli. Ada siluman atau tidak, yang penting dia tak pernah mengganggu mereka. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia masih bisa mencari kayu dan tanaman yang bisa dijual di sekitar rumah itu. Memang sih, tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan urusan perut.

.-.-.

                Byakuya Kuchiki sudah lama mengamati gadis itu. Pria ningrat itu sangat yakin bila dipoles sedikit dan memakai pakaian yang layak, gadis yang suka berseliweran sambil memanggul kayu bakar di punggungnya atau jamur dan pakis itu akan terlihat cantik, bahkan tak kalah aduhai dari wanita ningrat kelas satu Seireitei, Yoruichi. Diam-diam Byakuya menaruh hati pada gadis melarat itu.

                Kadang Byakuya melihat sekelebatan gadis berambut hitam legam dan bermata ungu itu di kedai-kedai, entah jadi pelayan yang mengantar makanan atau mencuci piring. Jelas sekali bahwa gadis incarannya itu bekerja serabutan supaya bisa hidup.

                “Maaf Rukia, kami masih punya banyak kayu bakar,” tolak seorang wanita pemilik kedai ketika Rukia datang.

                Gadis kurus itu memaksakan senyum tipis. “Tapi Nyonya Unohana, mungkin saja nanti malam Anda kehabisan kayu untuk memasak besok,” ujar Rukia gigih. Bila tidak gigih, tidak ada makanan yang akan masuk ke perutnya.

                Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan. “Bagaimana kalau kau datang besok saja?” tolaknya halus.

                Penolakan seperti ini sudah biasa diterima Rukia. Gadis itu tak memaksa lagi. Dia segan pada wanita yang sudah berbaik hati sering membeli kayunya dan memberinya makan.

                “Baiklah, Nyonya. Terima kasih,” Rukia membungkuk, bersiap pergi.

                “Maaf Rukia.”

                Byakuya tak tahan lagi. Dia yang tadinya pura-pura acuh kini mendekati dua wanita itu. “Aku bayar,” ujarnya singkat.

                Rukia mendongak. Dia mendapati seorang pria jangkung berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Gadis itu tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Byakuya Kuchiki, bujangan incaran kelas wahid di Seireitei? Kalangan atas sampai sangat bawah tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Wajah yang seolah dipahat dari porselen terbaik dengan sempurna dan tanpa cacat, tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi, rambut yang indah dan aura yang walau pun tak penuh dengan kasih tapi mampu membuat orang segan, semua itu dimiliki Byakuya.

                Bujangan itu mengeluarkan segepok uang. Dengan gerakan super halus, dia menyambar tangan kecil Rukia, membuka telapak tangannya dan memberinya uang.

                Rukia terbelalak. Dengan uang itu, dia tak akan takut kelaparan untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya, dia mengalihkan matanya, menatap Byakuya tapi kemudian menunduk lagi. Tak baik bagi rakyat jelata seperti dirinya memandang seorang bangsawan secara langsung. Yang membuat Rukia jengah, dia bisa merasakan mata hitam Byakuya yang setajam mata elang masih memandangnya.

                Kayu bakar yang sebenarnya tak dibutuhkan Byakuya itu diberikan pada Unohana secara cuma-cuma.  Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Rukia berterima kasih berkali-kali. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia duduk dan minum teh di kedai Unohana sambil ditemani Rukia yang canggung.

.-.-.

                Gin Ichimaru berkali-kali menengok jendela. Walau berusaha tak menampakkannya, pria itu gelisah. Berhari-hari dia menanti seorang gadis mungil yang selalu mencari tumbuhan atau kayu. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu tapi Gin tak pernah bosan memandangi Rukia dari balik jendela. Dia ingin melihat gadis itu lebih dekat tapi tak ingin menakutinya.

                Sembari menarik napas panjang, Gin bangkit dan menuju ruangan lain. Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah cermin. Cermin itu besar, bingkainya dari kayu penuh ukiran rumit dan cantik. Gin tak pernah repot membuka matanya yang selalu tertutup, terlebih bila berada di depan benda yang memantulkan rupanya itu.

                Gin benci wajahnya. Adakah manusia yang berwujud seperti dirinya?

                Petir menyambar di kejauhan. Cahaya kilat sekilas menerangi ruangan yang mulai gelap itu. Gin tak juga beranjak. Semakin lama kesepian semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akumulasi kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri semakin berlipat. Akankah dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian?

                Suara jeritan di luar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

                Menyadari bahwa tak ada orang lain selain gadis itu yang berani dekat-dekat rumah kunonya, Gin melesat ke kamar besarnya.

                Di bawah sana, Rukia meringkuk di bawah pohon. Hujan mulai turun dan suara petir makin menggelegar. Enam belas meter di belakangnya, sebuah pohon roboh tersambar petir.

.-.-.

                 Rukia mengangkat wajahnya ketika gerbang yang tak jauh darinya itu terbuka sendiri, seolah mengundangnya masuk. Buru-buru ditepisnya pemikiran itu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Walau dia terlindung dari guyuran air, angin kencang menusuk tulang-tulang kecilnya. Bajunya yang tipis tak mampu menghalau tarian angin yang sepertinya akan berubah jadi badai. Giginya mulai bergemelutuk. Selain kedinginan, gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Dia takut tersambar petir atau tertimpa pohon. Rukia belum ingin mati!

                Gerbang itu masih terbuka lebar.

                Gadis itu memikirkan cara supaya bisa kembali ke Seireitei. Dia ragu bisa sampai di sana. Satu jam setengah bukan waktu yang singkat. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Dia terisak. Gadis itu tak tahu apakah dia menangis karena ketakutan atau sedih. Semua emosi menggelegak di dadanya.

                Dia menjerit lagi saat suara pohon tumbang memekakkan telinganya.

                Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rukia berlari menuju gerbang rumah kuno dan angker itu. Tersadar bahwa dia memasuki wilayah yang asing, Rukia membalikkan badan, hanya untuk mendapati gerbang kokoh itu sudah tertutup rapat. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, dia mengedarkan mata. Sembari menghapus sisa air mata di pipi dan sudut-sudut mata, Rukia mempelajari di mana dia berada. Rupanya dia tengah menginjakkan kaki di halaman luas rumah yang kata penduduk angker itu. Takut-takut Rukia menatap pintu rumah yang juga terbuka lebar. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Rukia akan berpikir bahwa sepertinya seseorang memang mempersiapkan kedatangannya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Rukia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk. Dia masih ingin hidup, tapi saat itu Rukia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia sebatang kara, tak punya sanak saudara atau keluarga. Walau akhir-akhir ini ada seorang bangsawan yang kerap mengajaknya makan, Rukia tak suka dengan pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Byakuya peduli padanya.

                Lagi-lagi pintu kayu itu berdebam menutup saat dia sudah berada di dalam rumah. Entah rumah siapa, Rukia tak tahu. Lampu berbagai ukuran sudah menyala, menerangi tiap dinding dan hiasan-hiasannya. Rukia mengerling pintu mahogany itu, tapi sama seperti gerbang tadi, sang pintu sudah tertutup rapat.

                Ketakutan yang luar biasa melandanya. Mendadak saja kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar, tak bertulang dan tanpa tenaga. Rukia terduduk dan termangu. Sungguh keputusan bodoh masuk rumah orang yang tak dikenalnya! Setelah beberapa lama, telinganya mendengar suara dari ruangan yang terletak beberapa pintu darinya. Hanya pintu itu yang terbuka.

                Dengan nekat, Rukia berdiri dan beranjak mendekati ruangan itu.

                Ruangan itu sepertinya adalah ruang makan. Lampu-lampu kristal tergantung di langit-langit. Walau Rukia tahu rumah itu termasuk kuno, keadaan dalam rumah tidak sekuno yang disangkanya. Catnya tidak kusam, meja makan dan kursi beludru merahnya terlihat bersih. Makanan yang terhidang di meja melimpah ruah dan menerbitkan air liur. Mengesampingkan keadaan perutnya yang memekik minta diisi, ada pemandangan lain yang membuat Rukia terpaku.

                Di depan perapian yang menyala, dengan suara kayu  terbakar yang seolah bagai musik dan api yang menari-nari, seorang pria duduk di kursi goyang membelakanginya.

                “Uhm…” Rukia hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata tapi tak jadi. Dia ingin bertanya siapa pria itu, manusia atau bukan?

                Pada saat itu, bahu pria itu terlihat tegang. Matanya tak beranjak dari perapian. Ketika menyadari gadis di belakangnya masih berdiri dengan ragu-ragu, dengan berat hati dia berdiri dan menghadap gadis itu.

                Rukia mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

                Baru kali ini dia melihat laki-laki setinggi dan sekurus itu. Wajah pria itu tampak sangat pucat, tulang pipinya tinggi dan menonjol. Selaras dengan kulitnya, rambut laki-laki itu juga sangat terang, campuran antara perak dan ungu. Tapi yang paling menonjol darinya adalah wajahnya. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya membentuk garis lebar. Itu wajah paling menakutkan yang pernah dijumpai Rukia. Mungkin inilah siluman rubah yang kerap jadi pembicaraan orang.

                “Aku Gin Ichimaru. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku,” ujarnya pelan.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aku Gin Ichimaru. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku.” AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki

**Title:  Be With Me**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Gin-Rukia  
Genre: Romance / Drama  
Warnings: AU, mungkin agak OOC. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dongeng terkenal Beauty and the Beast dan video clip Meatloaf berjudul I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That) dengan tambahan imajinasi sana-sini. Sudah saya sebutin lho!

 **Summary:** “ **Aku Gin Ichimaru. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku.”** **AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tidak ada yang saya punyai selain imajinasi, fantasy dan semangat.**

**Cerita ini saya persembahkan buat teman-teman yang sudah mendukung GinRuki: Ararancha, Sava, Yuuaja, the1st, Shirayuki Nee, Gabyucchip, Voidy, Jee, Nakki Desinta, Shirayuki Umi, Mayu Akira, Vvvv, dan kawan-kawan di FB mau pun di Twitter. Ini untuk kalian = )**

**Chapter 2**

**.-.-.**

_Maybe I’m lonely_

_And that’s all I’m qualified to be_

_(I’d Do Anything For Love ~Meatloaf)_

**.-.-.**

            Entah mana yang lebih menakutkan, berada di rumah angker dan kuno itu ataukah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pria yang sekilas bisa dicurigai sebagai siluman rubah. Rukia gemetar, kali ini bukan karena kedinginan atau kelaparan.

            “Hanya kau yang berani menjejakkan kaki sampai di sini,” ujar Gin. Suara beratnya menggema di ruang makan yang luas itu. “Dan mencari kayu atau tanaman di sekitar rumahku. Di wilayahku, sebetulnya.”

            Rukia semakin pucat. “A-aku tidak mencuri,” terangnya terbata. Dulu sekali, ketika masih kecil, terkadang dia memang mencuri. Tapi sekarang, mendapat  julukan pencuri membuat perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan hatinya digodam palu. Sakit.

            Gin merapatkan tangan dan meletakkan sikunya di meja. Setelah bangkit dari kursi goyangnya, dia duduk mendampingi Rukia. Bayangannya di dinding kadang bergoyang karena api dari lilin meliuk-liuk. Bahkan bayangannya sama menakutkannya dengan figur aslinya. “Aku tahu,” ujar Gin menanggapi. Matanya tetap menyipit. Rukia tidak yakin Gin bisa melihatnya, tapi perasaan tidak enak yang menjalari lehernya tak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. “Makanlah!” tukasnya pendek.

            “Tapi aku tak punya apa-apa untuk membalas makanan dan tempat berteduh yang kau sediakan,” sahut Rukia cepat. Dia gugup, menanti ucapan Gin selanjutnya. Gadis belasan tahun itu yakin tidak ada orang yang begitu baik hati memberi makanan meruah dan tempat untuk tidur secara gratis. Dalam hati Rukia setengah berharap Gin tidak akan mendepaknya saat itu juga. Dengan kecut, telinganya mendengar gemuruh guntur di luar. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, bahwa berada di luar rumah ini atau di dalam sama-sama meninggalkan pilihan yang sama-sama merugikannya. Keselamatannya sama-sama dipertaruhkan. Tak ada yang lebih aman daripada tempat lainnya.

            Gin diam. Dia hanya mengawasi si gadis gelisah yang tak jauh darinya. Meja makan itu berbentuk bundar, tidak memberi kesan kaku seperti meja panjang yang berkepala. Kalau saja Rukia tidak terlalu sibuk sendiri dengan kecemasannya, dia akan tahu bahwa Gin membuka matanya sedikit dan memandangnya penuh kerinduan. Selama bertahun-tahun dia sudah mengamati gadis itu dari jendela rumahnya.

            “Kau sudah mengambil kayuku, tanamanku, dan sekarang kau masuk ke rumahku, Rukia,” ulang Gin pelan. Rukia mengangguk takut-takut. “Sebagai imbalannya, tinggallah di sini dua minggu. Hanya dua pekan.”

            Rukia terpekur. Dia terdiam, mengamati Gin. Tinggal di rumah orang asing selama itu, Rukia menimbang, sama dengan masuk ke kandang harimau secara sukarela. Atau dalam kasusnya, masuk ke perangkap rubah tanpa paksaan. Lebih tepatnya maju ke moncong serigala. Kelebatan _bagaimana-bolehkah_ berlompatan di kepala kecil gadis berbaju lusuh itu.  Dia bingung. Tapi ketika perutnya terasa sangat melilit dan matanya berkunang-kunang, Rukia menjawab dengan suara bergetar, “Baiklah.”

            Ketakutan gadis itu perlahan meleleh seperti salju yang mencair saat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam, berkacamata dan berwajah serius menunjukkan kamarnya.

            “Aku yang mengurus rumah ini,” ujar wanita itu saat bertatap mata dengan Rukia, mengetahui pertanyaan yang tergambar di mata bulat gadis pendek itu.

            Rukia tersenyum simpul. Kelegaan mengaliri hatinya. “Kukira hanya ada Gin sendirian,” sahutnya pelan.

            Nanao Ise, nama wanita tinggi itu, balas tersenyum tipis. “Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang rumah ini,” balasnya.

            Dengan rasa tenang, lega dan perut yang kenyang, Rukia mengikuti Nanao. Langkahnya ringan, seringan hatinya. Mereka menaiki tangga pualam ke lantai dua. Koridor-koridor rumah itu panjang dan lapang. Ada banyak pintu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Lampu-lampu cantik menghias dindingnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan suram di dalam rumah itu, berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang ditimbulkan rumah itu dari luar. Entah sudah berapa pintu yang mereka lewati, Rukia sudah tidak menghitung lagi.

            Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Rukia merasakan kasur empuk dan timbunan selimut untuk menjaga tubuh kecilnya supaya hangat. Tak hanya itu, kamar yang ditempatinya jauh lebih besar dari ruangan mana pun yang pernah dimasukinya. Baju usangnya sudah tergantikan oleh gaun tidur sutra dan jubah dari bahan terhalus yang pernah disentuh jari-jari kasarnya. Rukia tak menyentuh barang-barang yang tak dibutuhkannya. Gadis itu berpendapat bahwa dengan segala kemiskinannya, hanya nyawanyalah yang mampu untuk menebus jika ada secuil saja dinding yang terkelupas atau kelambu yang robek. Itu pun kalau nyawanya memang semahal itu.

            Rukia menatap kanopi di atasnya. Semua yang terjadi bahkan tak pernah terbersit sekali pun dalam benak atau muncul dalam mimpinya yang teraneh. Tapi gadis itu lelah. Dia pikir dia tak akan mampu tidur, namun setelah beberapa saat memejamkan mata, Rukia terlelap.

            Ketika bertegur sapa dengan Gin dengan cuaca yang lebih baik –bukannya sewaktu hujan turun disertai badai dan guntur yang bersahut-sahutan di luar- Rukia tidak terlalu keder. Pria itu berwajah aneh, dengan tulang pipi menonjol dan garis wajah tajam. Kalau ada yang membisikkan pria jangkung itu adalah titisan rubah, Rukia akan meralat bahwa dia lebih cocok disebut siluman serigala. Mengesampingkan wajah serigalanya, Rukia memperhatikan bahwa pria itu tidak terlihat bahagia. Bagi gadis muda itu, bahagia adalah ketika dia tidak kelaparan dan kedinginan. Sederhana saja. Tapi rupanya dengan harta berlimpah, masih ada yang kurang dengan Gin, hal yang tak dimengerti Rukia.

            “Aku tidak pernah keluar,” ujar Gin. Tak heran dia pucat.

            Rukia hanya mengangguk canggung. Sebetulnya dia kikuk. Bukannya Gin tidak ramah. Pria itu lebih sering diam. Ekspresi wajah rubahnya tak dimengerti Rukia.

            “Kapan-kapan kau harus keluar,” kata Rukia. “Ada banyak hal menarik di luar sana.”

            Gin menyodok arang yang  mulai terbakar di perapian. “Sedikit banyak, aku tahu,” ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar sedih. “Dari buku yang kubaca,” lanjutnya.

            Rukia terpekur. Dia hanya mengamati sosok Gin yang membelakanginya. Api di perapian mengusir hawa dingin dan membuat mereka hangat. Tangan Gin memainkan tongkat panjang yang digunakan untuk menambahkan kayu atau arang. Menurut Rukia, pemandangan di hadapannya terlihat janggal. Pemilik rumah megah ini luar biasa kurus, seolah makanan lezat yang dimasak Nanao tidak cukup untuk menambah daging di tubuhnya. Siluetnya tajam, memberi kesan tidak wajar sekaligus indah.

            Rukia tidak kekurangan di sana. Gin memberinya pakaian hangat dan makanan yang melimpah. Hanya saja, kadang gadis itu merasa sedang diamati. Rukia tidak yakin. Dia ragu. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, Gin tidak pernah membuka mata.

            “Kadang aku ke halaman belakang,” Gin memecah kesunyian.

            “Mencari udara segar?” tanya Rukia penasaran.

            Gin menggeleng pelan. “Bukan. Untuk menanam kesemek.”

            Rukia tidak tahu harus terkejut atau tersenyum. Gin benar-benar pria aneh. Tapi, pikirnya, siapa yang tidak aneh bila hanya hidup bersama wanita tua yang masih cantik dan pria kasar berambut biru. Fakta yang baru diketahui gadis itu sungguh mengejutkan. Ternyata di belakang rumah ada gerbang yang lebih kecil daripada gerbang di depan. Dari sanalah Grimmjow keluar dengan keretanya dan mengantar Nanao belanja ke kota sebelah, Hueco Mundo. Segala keseraman yang perlahan pupus membuat Rukia melongo.

            Tiba-tiba Gin bangkit. Punggungnya tampak tegang. Rukia gugup melihatnya.

            Gin berbalik. Kepalanya terarah pada Rukia. “Istirahatlah, Rukia, sudah malam,” gumamnya sebelum keluar dari ruang santai itu.

            Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Rukia tersadar. Dia cepat-cepat mengikuti Gin. “Tunggu!” serunya. Pria yang dikejarnya itu sudah jauh di depannya, kakinya yang panjang membawanya menjauh hanya dalam sekejab mata. Dengan terengah-engah, Rukia berlari. Ketika dia yakin bahwa dia sudah kehilangan jejak Gin, yang tentu saja aneh karena mereka masih di lantai yang sama, mata Rukia tertumbuk pada satu ruangan yang luas. Dilihatnya Gin berdiri. Lagi-lagi pria itu berdiri membelakanginya. Hati-hati Rukia masuk. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia melihat Gin menghadap cermin besar. Cermin itu terbilang tinggi mengingat kepala Gin masih beberapa senti di bawah bingkai bagian atasnya.

            “Gin,” panggil Rukia takut. Meski demikian, dia memberanikan diri mendekat.

            “Ayahku membenciku,” tukas Gin tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia terpaku. “Katanya, gara-gara aku ibuku meninggal. Ayahku tak sudi melihat wajahku. Wajah rubah ini. Wajah terkutuk,” cetusnya pahit.

            Rukia terkejut. Setelah seminggu lebih berada di rumah Gin, dia baru mendengar cerita ini. Dia mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati wajah kurus itu mengeras.

            Gin terluka. Ada kebencian di wajahnya. Yang membuat dada Rukia nyeri adalah menyadari bahwa ekspresi itu ditujukan Gin pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain membenci diri sendiri. Pria bertubuh menjulang itu bagai rubah yang hilang.

            “Karena itukah kau mengurung diri di rumah besarmu?” tanya Rukia pelan.

            Gin memalingkan wajah.

            “Kau membiarkan dirimu dikutuk oleh pikiranmu sendiri, Gin,” lanjut gadis itu, terkejut sendiri oleh kata-katanya.

            Benarkah dia dikurung oleh pikirannya? Gin tersentak. Separuh hatinya menolak kenyataan itu, dan separuhnya lagi mulai melihat setitik kebenaran dibalik kata-kata Rukia.

            “Maaf,” ucap Rukia akhirnya. Dia bergerak maju, ragu-ragu, namun kemudian mundur teratur.

            Gin mematung di depan cermin. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka, menilik sosoknya yang memang tidak biasa. Entah karena ada yang mengganggu pikirannya atau apa, Gin tak pernah bisa gemuk meski makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya tidak sedikit. Bibirnya lebar, warna matanya tidak lazim dan tulang pipinya tinggi. Dia memang mirip rubah. Tapi ketika dia menatap matanya lewat pantulan cermin, Gin tahu bahwa ada banyak emosi di berseliweran di sana. Ada kesedihan, kemarahan dan kepahitan. Namun yang susah diakuinya, ada secercah kekosongan di balik matanya.

            Mungkin Rukia benar. Dia membiarkan perkataan Sousuke, ayahnya, mengontrol pikirannya. Tak ingin lagi menunjukkan kelemahannya, Gin menatap tajam cermin tinggi itu. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mata hijaunya semakin mengeras. Dia sudah memantapkan hati.

            Gin akan mencoba keluar dari kutukannya sendiri.

            Rukia terkejut ketika Gin menjejakkan kaki ke halaman. Gadis itu buru-buru menyambut pria itu, khawatir ada sesuatu yang diperlukannya. Nyatanya Gin berkata dia hanya ingin menikmati matahari.

            “Kau memang terlalu pucat, Gin,” ujar Rukia memberi komentar.

            Gin nyengir kecil. “Kau juga butuh matahari, Rukia. Siapa tahu kau bisa tumbuh.”

            Rukia cemberut tapi kemudian tertawa kecil. “Aku memang kecil,” elaknya.

            Esoknya Gin tak hanya berkeliling di kebunnya, melainkan berkeliaran di hutan sekitar rumahnya. Dia tak akan bersemangat bila Rukia tidak menariknya menjauhi rumahnya. Jika pada awalnya gadis bertubuh kecil itu malu-malu dan canggung, lama-lama Rukia bercerita tentang dirinya, almarhum teman-temannya dan suasana Seireitei.

            Gin gembira. Rupanya keceriaan gadis itu menularinya. Namun disaat yang sama Gin mulai diserang rasa takut. Dia hanya meminta Rukia bersamanya dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama, sedangkan tanpa disadarinya hari-hari mulai berlalu. Dulunya waktu berjalan  terlalu lambat bagi Gin, tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia merasa sang waktu berlari cepat. Ketika merasakan kegembiraan, tahu-tahu saja hari sudah berganti malam.

            “Besok kita jalan lebih jauh lagi, bagaimana?” usul Rukia. Wajahnya yang kurus kemerahan karena suka cita. Matanya berbinar-binar.

            Gin mengamati gadis itu. Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya dia hanya menatapnya dari balik jendela,  rasanya masih seperti mimpi yang menjelma jadi nyata mendapatinya berdiri di depannya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Kalau jantung bisa bertalu-talu tanpa terhalang rusuk, pastilah jantung Gin sudah meledak sejak beberapa hari lalu.

            “Boleh,” Gin setuju. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Rukia sudah berbalik, berjalan ke dapur karena Nanao memanggilnya. Gin melangkah menuju ruang santai di lantai atas, lantas kemudian berdiri di depan cermin. Dia tak lagi melihat pria kesepian yang penuh kebencian. Pria di depannya adalah pria yang bahagia. Pipinya masih cekung dan tirus tapi sudah ada sedikit warna di sana. Matanya tak lagi hampa. Matanya tampak hidup. Grimmjow dan Nanao juga turut senang melihat perubahan Gin. Mereka tidak mengatakannya, tapi senyum kecil di wajah dua orang itu memberitahunya bahwa mereka senang dengan perubahan yang terjadi.

            Gin hampir berhasil melepaskan diri dari kepercayaan yang selama ini mengungkungnya. Tiap hari ada perubahan yang dibuatnya, dan dia puas akan hal itu. Besok Rukia akan membawanya ke tepi hutan, yang berarti akan mengeksposnya pada jalanan dan kehidupan Seireitei. Sejujurnya Gin agak gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi sebagi pria, tentu saja dia segera mengenyahkannya, menghibur diri bahwa itu hanya manifestasi rasa groginya.

            “Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa kembali,” Rukia menawarkan. Dia sedikit cemas dengan ekspresi Gin.

            Pria itu tampak murung. Baru tadi malam Gin sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Rukia berada di rumahnya. Memang gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun, tapi rupanya keceriaan yang bermain di wajah kecil Rukia disalahartikan oleh Gin. Dia mengira Rukia gembira bukan hanya karena akan membawanya ke jalan Seireitei, melainkan juga senang karena akan kembali ke kehidupannya.

            “Tidak, kita terus saja,” tolak Gin. Sengaja dia berjalan lambat-lambat.

            “Ah, kau tak pernah jalan jauh,” gumam Rukia. Dia melirik pria jangkung di sebelahnya.

            “Aku tidak lelah,” sanggah Gin.

            “Gin, kau kenapa?” Rukia benar-benar cemas. Kerutan muncul di antara dahinya. Dia sudah membuka mulut dan akan bicara ketika Gin mengangkat tangan, memintanya diam.

            “Aku baik-baik saja,” tolak Gin. Dia memaksakan seringai.

            Rukia terus bercerita tapi Gin hanya mendengarkan setengah hati. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, hati Gin semakin was-was. Dia tak tahu apa sebabnya. Bulu tengkuk di leher sebelah kirinya menegak, pertanda sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan mengintai. Berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Gin menggosok lehernya.

            Rimbun pepohonan semakin menipis. Di kejauhan mulai tampak jalan besar. Gin semakin memperlambat langkah. Rukia mengira Gin terlalu gugup atau berdebar sehingga gadis itu ikut pelan.

            “Nah, kali ini kita melakukan kemajuan besar,” tutur Rukia lembut, menyemangati Gin yang makin pucat.

            Gin menunduk, memandang Rukia. Laki-laki itu pucat, tapi berbagai pikiran di kepalanya membuatnya semakin pucat. “Terima kasih, Rukia.”

            Rukia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Dia bahagia bisa berbagi perasaan dengan orang lain. Hari-hari belakangan merupakan hal yang hebat: ngobrol dengan Gin, memasak bersama Nanao dan membantu Grimmjow menurunkan bahan makanan. Namun Rukia sadar bahwa kegembiraannya akan berakhir. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup keras dalam kesendirian, karena itulah dia berusaha menikmati momen sekecil apa pun.

            “Rukia!”

            Seorang pria berkuda mengejutkan mereka. Byakuya memacu kudanya kencang-kencang dan berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis itu. “Rukia! Kau kemana saja?” tanyanya langsung seraya turun dari pelana. Gerakannya anggun dan memikat.

            “Tuan Byakuya…” Rukia hampir mundur melihat Byakuya tampak siap menerjang mereka berdua. Memang benar pria ningrat itu tidak menampakkan perilaku beringas, namun tatapan matanya membuat pedang paling tajam pun bagai besi berkarat.

            Byakuya khawatir. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Rukia. Bertanya pada Nyonya Unohana pun percuma karena wanita itu juga sama tidak tahu dengan dirinya. Dengan mata membara dan wajah keras Byakuya meraih bahu Rukia dan menggoyangnya.

            “A-aku di rumah Gin,” jawab Rukia terbata. Gadis mana pun bakal pingsan bila Byakuya menyentuh mereka. Sayangnya Rukia terlalu bingung untuk menyadarinya.

            Mata Byakuya menyipit berbahaya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?” tuntutnya.

            “Berteduh,” sahut Rukia lemah. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan liar, kemarahan dan kelegaan menguar dari tatapan Byakuya.

            “Itu berbahaya sekali!”

            Gin menyela. “Lihat, Rukia masih hidup. Aku tidak memakannya.” Tapi sebagai laki-laki Byakuya mempunyai pemikiran lain melihat bagaimana Rukia berusaha melindungi Gin dan bagaimana pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter itu membela diri dan pucat.

            “Kau ikut aku, Rukia!” Byakuya berkata pelan namun mantap.

            “Tidak, aku…” Rukia segera menolak. Sejujurnya sikap Byakuya membuatnya merasa aneh.

            “Pria ini bukan seseorang yang diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh penduduk,” ungkap Byakuya dingin, memotong penolakan Rukia. Dia seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Dia tak akan mendapat penolakan. “Bisa saja mereka akan menyerangnya karena dianggap membahayakan salah seorang warga Seireitei.”

            Gin naik pitam. “Kau mengancamku, rupanya! Aku memberinya perlindungan di rumahku. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia berada dalam bahaya,” gertaknya murka.

            “Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan,” balas Byakuya judes.

            Rukia mematung. Sesaat kemudian panik menjalarinya. Bayangan Gin diserang penduduk mulai membuat perutnya mulas. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi! Gin memang aneh dan rupanya menakutkan tapi Rukia tahu dia hanya pria yang canggung. Gin baru saja berhasil mengatasi ketakutan dan kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia tidak ingin hanya karena dirinya akhirnya Gin mendapat masalah.

            “Aku akan kembali ke Seireitei,” ucap Rukia. Walau suaranya pelan, dua pria di dekatnya mendengarnya dengan jelas. “Terima kasih, Gin, atas kebaikanmu.”

            “Oh,” bisik Gin. Rautnya muram. “Aku tak akan melupakan hari-hari kemarin.” Kalimatnya membuat Byakuya menatapnya bengis.

            “Ini bukan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu,” ujar Rukia meyakinkan. Ada bagian hatinya yang melantunkan doa, agar suatu hari dia memang akan bertemu lagi dengan Gin.

            Gin tak mampu menahan Rukia. Gadis itu bukan miliknya. Dia hanya menatap sedih kepergian gadis yang dicintainya sejak lama. Dia tidak patah hati menyimak bagaimana pria lain berusaha mendekati Rukia. Gadis itu telah membawa hatinya entah sejak kapan.

.-.-.

            Unohana sangat gembira melihat Rukia lagi. Dia memeluk erat gadis itu. Wanita cantik itu tidak keberatan ketika Byakuya memintanya menampung Rukia hanya satu malam.

            Rukia gembira kembali ke Seireitei. Namun ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Malam pertama ia kembali, tak sekejab pun ia mampu memejamkan mata. Byakuya, meski tidak menampakkannya terang-terangan, sangat khawatir. Karena ada banyak ruangan di rumah besarnya, dia meminta pelayannya mempersiapkan satu kamar khusus untuk Rukia. Gadis itu menolak, tapi karena Byakuya mengungkapkan kecurigaannya terhadap Gin, Rukia bersedia. Tapi ternyata kenyamanan yang diberikan Byakuya tidak bisa membuat Rukia memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Tiap kali menutup mata, yang muncul di pelupuk matanya hanya Gin. Dadanya serasa tertohok. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa bersalah. Hanya saja, dia bingung. Apa yang menyebabkannya merasakan perasaan tak nyaman itu, dia tak bisa menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

            Menyerah menyambut kantuk yang tak jua datang, Rukia menyibakkan selimut dan menatap kaca jendela. Di luar angin bertiup kencang. Bukannya makin malam makin tenang, Rukia justru makin galau. Kantong matanya semakin tebal. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Wajah kecilnya kuyu. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Gin. Sekejab saja dia menutup mata, mimpi buruk langsung menyeretnya. Semuanya tentang Gin. Rukia tak bisa melupakan rupa Gin. Dia bukan pria jahat. Sebaliknya, selama di rumahnya, Rukia merasakan kehangatan hati pria itu.

            Menjelang pagi, Rukia tidak tahan lagi. Dia menggosok wajahnya kemudian beranjak. Belum mencapai gerbang Byakuya sudah memanggilnya.

            “Maaf, Tuan Byakuya, aku harus pergi,” terang Rukia buru-buru. Dia tak ingin menunda untuk segera bertemu Gin lagi. Hatinya semakin tidak enak, seolah Gin memanggilnya untuk menyelamatkannya.

            “Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini dan melupakan laki-laki itu?” tanya Byakuya pelan. Raut wajah tampannya tak kalah muram dari Rukia.

            Bodoh sekali bila ada seorang wanita menolak Byakuya. Tapi Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidak pintar. Dia menggeleng, kukuh. “Maaf,” ujarnya sebelum melesat pergi.

            Namun Byakuya tidak membiarkan Rukia sendiri. Dia mengantar gadis itu ke hutan dan ke depan rumah Gin. Dia memang pria yang patah hati, tapi hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu adalah mengantar gadis yang disayanginya ke tempat pria lain.

            “Gin!” seru Rukia. Nanao terkejut mendapati gadis mungil itu di gerbang, namun wajah tegasnya menyunggingkan senyum. Wanita itu tampak lega. Kelegaannya justru membuat Rukia was-was. Dia mencari Gin di ruang santai namun tak menemukannya. Jantungnya berdebar makin keras. Keinginannya untuk bertemu pria itu bertambah mendesak. Seketika pikirannya melayang pada ruang santai di lantai atas.

            Rukia menemukan Gin terbujur di lantai. Cermin tinggi yang tak jauh darinya sudah berhamburan kacanya. Dengan bercucuran air mata Rukia mengangkat kepala Gin. Pandangannya kabur. Dia luar biasa lega mendapati Gin masih bernapas.

            Sentuhan di pipinya membuat air matanya tetap mengucur deras, hanya saja kali ini Rukia menangis karena lega. “Gin…”

            “Kau kembali, Rukia,” bisik Gin parau. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya yang kering. Rukia mengangguk. “Jangan pergi lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu.”

.-.-.

            Sejak itu banyak penduduk Seireitei menyaksikan pemandangan unik seorang gadis muda bertubuh kecil menunjuk berbagai arah, menjelaskan sesuatu pada pria jangkung super kurus di sampingnya. Mereka terlihat kontras, namun ada rona bahagia yang sama-sama menghiasi wajah mereka.

            Bingkai cermin di ruang santai itu dibiarkan. Gin yang mulai memaafkan ayah dan dirinya sendiri begitu terluka dengan kepergian Rukia. Dia memandang wajah rubahnya. Kebencian yang familiar sekali lagi menghampirinya. Sekuat tenaga ditinjunya cermin yang sudah ada di rumahnya sejak yang bisa diingatnya.

            Rukia dan kasih sayang yang dibawanya tidak mengubah Gin menjadi seorang pemuda tampan. Kenyataannya bahkan Gin bukan seorang pangeran. Tapi ketika menemukan cinta dan bersama seseorang yang dicintai, rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dada membuat seseorang jadi rupawan.

            Rukia dan Gin saling mengisi. Mereka tidak pernah kesepian atau sendiri lagi.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A / N : Ada jalinan cerita yang saya tidak bisa menyimpulkannya dengan indah atau cantik. Saya sadar cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna (kok kaya skripsi saja?). Selamat membaca cerita ini!**

**Author's Note:**

> Dalam pikiran saya, cerita ini bakal jadi one-shot, pendek dan tamat! Hee, tidak saya sangka, tahu-tahu sudah mencapai 1900an kata. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di warnings bahwa cerita ini terinspirasi dari dongeng klasik yang terkenal, tapi setelah saya tuangkan dalam kata-kata, kok tidak sama. Terlebih, saya menulisnya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang juga memberi inspirasi cerita ini, I’d Do Anything For Love-nya Meatloaf. Tak puas, saya juga mendengarkan It’s All Coming Back To Me (lagu recycle yang dulunya dipopulerkan Celine Dion) yang lagi-lagi dinyanyikan Metaloaf, kali ini bareng ex M2M Marion Raven. Walau FFn lagi eror (hanya untuk fandom mainstream, karena fandom yang tidak terlalu ramai atau pinggiran oke-oke saja) semoga cerita ini sedikit mengobati rasa kesal teman-teman. Selamat membaca!


End file.
